Django
"I left piracy, but i did not leave my name." -'' Django, referring to his son Sharkfang D. Francoise Django, or Sharkfang D. Jango, was formerly a pirate captain of the old Sharkfang pirates. At some point his entire crew was destroyed by Donquixote Doflamingo, he persumed to be the only survivor of the Sharkfang pirates. He left the life of piracy and joined the Marines, there he proceeded to be recruited by CP13, and so he became the strongest member of CP13. Appearance Django is a slim individual with a muscular body structue and has the same type of clothings as a Mariachi singer, with a hat that resembles a sombrero but in smaller size. He often wears a grey poncho along a holster strapped onto his waist, carrying a flintlock similar in design to the World Noble Charloss' gold plated flintlock but with a black color. He has a holstered combat knife strapped onto his other waist, in case he loses his pistol. He also very often wears a skull mask, giving himself a grim appearance enhanced by the black steam coming out from his body, a product of unknown origins which he applies to his body as a way to catch opponents off guard and frighten them. When unmasked it is revealed that he has a shaved head, tan skin, a black goatee and sharp eyes. It is notable that he does not have any eyebrows and just like his mother, son and daughter, he have razor sharp theeths that resembles those of a shark's theeth. Yet only him and his daughter are capable of replacing them with new theeths, similar to a shark, which could mean that they are a hybrid of a shark fishman. Another feature that points this out are the gills that can be found on the Sharkfang family's necks, although these are utterly useless if they are Devil Fruit consumers which the majority of the Sharkfang family is. Personality Django was once very much like his son, Sharkfang D. Francoise, a relaxed, forgiving and kind pirate who had a strong dislike for evil-doers. Because of this he attempted to confront the Donquixote Family but lost his entire crew for it, in despair he decided to pledge loyalty to the World Government, which made him get recruited into the CP13. Now he is seemingly cold, only holding a liking for his family. He shows no mercy when it comes to hunting down the biggest threats to the World Government, but would hesitate if it was members of the Sharkfang family. Relationships Marines Django is a former Marine. It is unknown what rank he reached before being recruited by Cipher Pol, but it would be assumed that he reached the rank of a Commander. Very rarely does he accompany Marines on certain missions, often in a hunt for big threats to the World Government. = CP13 Django is highly respected and feared by his companions in his Cipher Pol organization. He is a rival in strength to Torix, and looks down on the CP13's chief, Attifa Watawalker. Torix Django's rival in strength and best friend. Since Django believes that the best way to form a bond with someone is through sparring, Django and Torix have formed a friendship entirely through sparring. Whenever they need to speak with each other they battle, often in boxing or wrestling. Bella The one who respects Django the most, Bella likes to view herself as his apprentice since she so much wants to learn of him. Django does not mind this, however, he can find it annoying when she follows him all the time. Sharkfang Family Sharkfang D. Francoise Francoise is the son of Django, whome Django loves very much. He rarely speaks of his children to anyone, but thinks about them very often. He watches his son raise in fame as a pirate, with pride. Sharkfang Adele The child without the Will, Adele is, along with many others in the Sharkfang family, not a descendant of the will of the D. She does, however, live with the same ideals which makes Django glad. Sharkfang Missy Sharkfang Missy is Django's mother, whome he inhereted the fishman features from. It is persumed that her grandfather was a Fishman shark. Besides being the cause of Django's and his children's mutations, he loves his mother very much. Companions Clint Clint is a dire-wolf with grey fur that often accompanies Django when he is on missions and such. Clint is extremely loyal to Django, and since Clint is a powerful, fierce and cunning Django does not hesitate to utilize him in combat. Wayne Wayne is Django's pet eagle, friend, snitch, scout and spy. Since Django is capable of hearing the voices of animals he can speak and understand them. Wayne is also fierce and can use his sharp claws and flying speed to quickly attack an opponent and even stun them. Abilities His abilities have yet to be revealed. Trivia * Django tends to whistle the cowboy showdown duel song, when walking. * His favorite food is Quesadillas with hot sauce, pepper and chicken, while his least favored food is anything sweet. * Django's nickname Mr Wood is inspired of Clint Eastwood, fitting his design of a cowboy like individual. * Django is one of the very few characters to have unlocked Conquerer's Haki. * His bounty at the time of being a pirate was 310,000,000. Category:Characters Category:Cipher Pol Category:World Government Agent Category:Former Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter